


She Said

by BorgiaBabe



Series: High [16]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: The One Where Bonnie Talks to NoraBonnie finally tracks down Nora and gets her side of the story.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: High [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091318
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	She Said

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to really thank you guys so much for supporting this story and all the kind feedback I’ve received. This is part 16 out of 18, so this series is coming to a close very soon! Only two chapters left! But I have no doubt I’ll revisit these two again. 
> 
> Alright! Let’s see what Nora has to say.

In the orange glow of a fading sun, Bonnie walks the familiar route to Nora’s house. She’s over being sent to voicemail, left on read, and dodged at school. If Nora thinks she can outrun Bonnie, she’s mistaken; one of the perks of being in a lifelong friends to enemies loop with Kai is that tracking someone down was second nature to her by now. 

“Bonnie!” Contessa sounds surprised, but not unhappy, to see the young woman on her doorstep. “Hey honey. What’s up?”

“Good evening, Contessa,” Bonnie says politely. “I’m great, actually. Howare you?”

“Oh, you know, living life.” She smiles warmly. “You here to see Nora?”

“Yes, ma’m, May I, if that’s possible?”

“I would say yes but she isn’t here; she took a walk to the park.” She nods her head towards the direction Nora must have walked. “The one right around the corner. She just left about ten minutes ago, so I’m sure you’ll catch her.”

“Thanks a lot,” Bonnie says sincerely. “Have a great night.”

“You too, honey.” 

Bonnie skips down the steps, sticks her hands in her pale green, lightweight jogging top and starts towards the park. 

—

“You are _good_ ,” Bonnie says, sitting heavily next to Nora. “You must teach me your ghosting ways.”

“Hey Bon,” Nora says. She doesn’t seem surprised to see the other girl but she immediately looks uncomfortable. Bonnie looks away, squinting into the setting sun instead. In the distance she can still hear the sound of children shrieking in joy. 

“How have you been?” She feels Nora shrug beside her, but doesn’t get an answer. “So,” she begins. “I talked to Kai. He told me what happened.” Nora still says nothing, and Bonnie looks over at her again. The brunette has her head bowed. “He told me what he saw,” she amends. “And you were right, he did make that video.” Nora’s expression doesnt change, just a blank stare at her denim clad knees. “But what happened? Can you tell me? He saw what he saw, but what  happened ?” 

Nora is quiet for a moment before she says quietly. “What happened is what he saw.”

“So you and Mr. Parker, you guys have been-“

“No,” Nora says quickly. “No, that was the first time anything ever happened.”

“Ever?” Bonnie presses. 

“Ever,” Nora repeats. 

“Because if it was going on for a while Nora, you know you have to let someone know.”

“I know,” Nora says quickly. “It wasn’t like that, it wasn’t.”

“Then what was it like?” Bonnie asks, paying close attention. 

Nora shrugs, the energy from her suddenly feeling explosive and frustrated, like she’s been asking herself the same question every day since she’s done it. “I dont know! I don’t know what I was thinking, or doing in that moment except ‘I’m eighteen now, I’m hot, and he’s hot for an older guy.’” Bonnie nods, trying to understand and urging for her to continue. “I  wasn’t thinking. I was,” she laughs a little, but there’s no joy behind it. “I was thinking I was hot shit. I should check my transits for that day, week, month, something. Like it matters,” she shakes her head. “I just... went for it and he didn’t stop me. Well, at first he did, ‘tried’ but it didn’t take that much persuasion...” She grows quiet for a spell. “I’d just left Hawaii, I felt weird being back in town; I was hopped up on Stardust the whole time I was over on base, and I came here and did something so,  _so_ stupid after getting my hands on some after not having any for a while.” 

Bonnie tries her best to not sound like she’s taking sides. “His dad though, Nora? Of all the people in Mystic Falls? In Virginia?”

“ _I_ _know_ ,” she moans sounding angry at herself. “I _know_. I just- I don’t know what I was thinking,” she repeats. “I don’t have a good reason. I never had a crush on him and finally did something about it. He never did anything skeevy when I was younger. I literally just got into town, saw a hot, older guy I hadn’t seen in what, six years? And I went for it.” She sits there thinking, and eventually muses aloud. “Honestly, I’m surprised Kai hasn’t killed me yet. I’ve had a while to think and even though it’ll probably ruin a few things, I’d rather that video be out than having anyone else find out what really happened. Having Mrs. Parker, Joey, Liv, Maddy, my parents, _anybody_ knowing what really happened. _That_ , I know I couldn’t live with. A lot of people wouldn’t be able to live with that.”

Bonnie considers this. “Well, Kai isn’t going to kill you. I spoke to him; I told him what he did wasn’t right. I really tried to drill it into him why what he did was fucked. But what you did...” she trails off. “Was it just the one time?” She remembers Kai mentioning Christmas break.

Nora nods her head. “Yeah. Well, there was something that happened around Christmas - Mom sent me over with some food. And it was just him there. But we stopped before it got too serious. Just some kissing... but I left. We stopped.”

“Are you sure you don’t have any feelings for him,” Bonnie questions. 

“Positive. It’s just this weird thing that happens ever since I’ve gotten older and have gotten back; whenever I see him I...” she trails off. “Maybe it’s their magic; the Parkers all have a draw to them. His hit me hardest out of nowhere. It wasn’t like that before.”

“Does Jamie know?”

Nora shakes her head. “Please dont tell him. Please Bon.”

“I won’t” Bonnie says quickly. It’s not a mess she wants to get into and it’s not her story to confess. “Kai. He said - You told me he hated me. But he said this whole time you knew how he really felt.”

“I mean, I knew he liked you on and off. But by the time I got back and that situation happened we hadn’t caught up. The last thing he told me was that you were a bitch and that was when I was still in Hawaii and _months_ before I got here.” Nora looks exasperated at this. “He always thinks someone is trying to take something from him. The brat.”

“So you weren’t all over me at first to make him jealous?”

“ _I was all over_ you because you’re hot, and cool as fuck, and I like girls too. Have you seen you? I figured if he didnt have any claim to you anymore I wasn’t going to let all of that” she gestures to all of Bonnie, who blushes “go to waste. I was going to ask you out on a date, but I realized Kai was full of bullshit the more I watched. The idiot more than liked you even if it was buried under deep, visceral denial. So I backed off. Let you guys do you. Plus I got lucky - you had an equally hot and amazing brother.”  Bonnie rolls her eyes but smiles. “But I love this.What we have still,” Nora implores. “I love it so much. You’re a great friend. Even before this and even after finding out how fucked up I am you still want to even look my way. I was sure you’d take his side.”

“You’re both wrong,” Bonnie makes sure to firmly clarify. “I’m on no one’s side in this. You both did something ridiculous and, honestly, scandalous as fuck. You both owe each other an apology, but I don’t expect that anytime soon and at this point, I’m not going to set that up. I don’t really expect it ever. But you’re still my friend, Nora. I hated not talking to you.“

A tear slips down Nora’s cheek and Bonnie wraps her arm around her. “I just feel so stupid,” Nora says, sounding mildly congested. “And cheap. And like the ultimate fuck up. And just _bad_.” She says the last word emphatically. “Like I’m a _bad_ person meant for Hellfire.”

“Hey, you’re not bad. We all make mistakes Nore; it’s what we do and how we handle them that shows what type of people we are. That’s what my mom used to say anyway.” Bonnie smiles fondly. “She was always right. And I’m learning that she was right about that too, as time goes on.” Nora rests her head on Bonnie’s shoulder and Bonnie rests her head on top of Nora’s and sighs. “Just think cute cat poster; Hang in there. We have less than two months left. And then it’s all over.”

“Thank The Great Creator.”

“Kai said you were out of here as soon as graduation is over. That true?”

“Probably,” she says. “I’m going back to Hawaii for a little probably. See what to do from there. I honestly don’t want to be here another minute longer than I have to. You?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I have a trip idea I’m toying with. How to spend at least most of my summer.”

“To where? What kind of trip?”

_...You haven’t had a non-witch in your family for the past two hundred and fifty years, at least..._

Bonnie watches as the final sun rays dip below the horizon leaving the sky an intoxicating inky purple. “To find my roots.” 


End file.
